


Snanger apróságok

by lunatunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatunder/pseuds/lunatunder
Summary: Snanger blog játékára, Megy a susmus, írtam néhány apróságot.Ficletek javítását köszönöm Midnights Prophetnek! :)Figyelmeztetések: Erotikus tartalom, OOC karakterekJogok: JKR-t illetik, én csak játszadozom a karaktereivel.





	Snanger apróságok

_Gondolatindító: hoppanálás  
Hangulat: Vöröslámpás lihegtető _

\- … és egyedül Albus Dumbledore volt az a professzor, aki képes volt Roxfort falain belül is hoppanálni.

\- Ne beszéljen sületlenséget, Granger! Hát hiába tanítom már évek óta? Képes volt elhinni ezt a pletykát?

\- Ez nem szóbeszéd, uram, hanem egy lábjegyzet Dumbledore professzor életrajzából.

\- Nem igaz! Á, mit veszekszem itt magával, büntetőmunka, kisasszony! Majd ha kellően kifáradt testileg, kénytelen lesz elismerni, hogy nekem van igazam! Menjen az íróasztalomhoz! – parancsolta a férfi.

\- Igen, itt állok, hogyan tovább? –kérdezett vissza a lány.

\- Még mindig van mersze szemtelenkedni, fruska?! Hajoljon előre, és fogja meg két oldalt az asztalt! Most megismerkedik egy másik fegyelmezési módszerrel – mondta, gyanúsan rekedt hangon.

\- Alig várom már, Perselus – felelte izgatott hangon Hermione, és felnyögött, amikor volt tanára intim közelségbe került vele. – Épp erre gondoltam – sóhajtotta.

\- Én pedig biztosan nem erre számítottam, amikor arról volt szó, hogy újraélnék a múltat, Mr. és Mrs. Piton – szólt az ajtóból Minerva McGalagony fagyos hangja.

 

*~*~**~*~**~*~*

 

_Gondolatindító: bezoár  
Hangulat: Kifordított tótágas_

\- Vészriadó! Mágikus baleset történt a Rejtély és Misztériumügyi Főosztályvezető Úr irodájában!  
\- Pitonnál? – pattant fel Harry Potter, mindenki Örök Hőse. – De hisz Ron épp nála van!

A sziréna még mindig szólt, mikor odaért az érintett irodája elé, pont egy időben Hermione Grangerrel és Kingsley Shaklebolttal. Az auror parancsnok kinyitotta az ajtót, és odabenn nem mindennapi látvány fogadta őket. Ron Weasley ordítozott a megszeppenve álló Perselus Pitonnal.

– Maga kétbalkezes barom! Hiába tanítottam öt évig, képtelen megkülönböztetni egy bezoárt és egy mágikus tárgyat! Hallott már a testcseréről, Weasley?  
\- Ron? – bámult rá mindenki a tátongó Pitonra.  
\- Igen. Vigye Potter a barátját a Hallhatatlanokhoz, hátha tudnak kezdeni ezzel a szerencsétlen balesettel valamit – dirigált a Ron testű Piton. – Addig én Miss Grangerrel utánanézek, hogy találunk-e varázsigét, ami megtöri ezt az átkot.

\- Muszáj volt így kiabálni? – kérdezte a lány, amikor elment a másik három férfi.  
\- Persze, Miss Granger. Tudja, hogy utálom elpazarolni a varázshozzávalókat.  
A lány belesimult a karjába, míg a vörös hajú bájitalmester elkezdte kigombolni a ruháját.  
\- Megértettem Billt, Charliet, még az ikreket is. De bármennyire izgalmas volt ez a szerepjátékosdi, azért remélem ez volt az utolsó Weasley. Nem vagyok hajlandó Arthur ízű főzetet meginni, még a te kedvedért se.  
\- Nem baj, drágám, holnaptól a te fantáziádat fogjuk megvalósítani. Megjöttek a jelmezek a szexboltból – válaszolta mosolyogva Hermione.  
\- Az ördög is? – kérdezte gyanúsan elcsukló hangon a férfi.  
\- Ördög, apáca, nyuszi, tanító néni. Sőt a bilincs itt is van nálam… – súgta szexisen Mione még csók előtt.

Az iroda ajtaja egy pillanatra felízott, ahogy a záró- és némító varázsok működésbe léptek.

 

*~*~**~*~**~*~*

 

_Gondolatindító: sárkányhimlő  
Hangulat: Hupilila napsütéses_

\- Sárkányhimlő.  
\- Nem hinném, a könyv nem említ semmiféle lila kiütéseket. És mit mondtál, Harry, mintha fényfoltokat látnál?  
\- Szerintem ez csak hallucináció, ami tudvalévőleg a sárkányhimlő kísérő tünete. Nem lesz Potternek semmi baja, ha lenyeli ezt a bájitalt.  
\- No, de Perselus, ha nem pontos a diagnózis, hogyan lesz megfelelő az orvosság?  
\- Eredményes lesz, mert jóval nagyobb tapasztalattal bírok, Miss Granger, önnél a gyógyítás terén.  
\- Határozottan úgy rémlik, hogy nekem van gyógyítói diplomám és nem neked! – vágott vissza a lány. – És, Harry, nyugton maradnál? Szóval szerintem… Ételallergia! – nézett fel Hermione az előtte fekvő vaskos könyvből. – Ettél mostanában valami furcsát, különlegeset?  
\- Nem, semmit… habár… Ron reggel megkínált egy doboz csokoládéval – felelte töprengő arccal Harry. – Mintha utána George-ot emlegette volna.  
\- Bravó! Képes volt megkóstolni valamit a Weasley Varázsvicc termékeiből? – nézett rá lekicsinylően Piton. – Nos, akkor nem hal meg, ezúttal sem. Maga lesz a Lila Pöttyös fiú, aki túlélte a Weasley himlőt.

**Author's Note:**

> :-))  
> Nagyon szerettem ezeket az agymenéseimet.


End file.
